Ferranon
Ferranon is the divine founder of the Ferranic Culture, The bringer of druidic religion to humans, and god of skill and talent. Ferranon spent 100 years as the mortal leader of his people before ascending into a god proper. He lead them out of Angarden and lent both them and their new homeland his name. Ferranon is today worshipped by all Ferranes as their prime deity, as the Cheiftain of the Clan of the Gods and as the paragon of both natural talent and the training of natural talent. History Ferranon is the child of the primal old god Thastre, and the Queen Dania of the Arani. The Arani were a people who lived on steppes and hills of what is now Avaria. When the Avars moved onto the plains with their superior horses, the Arani were unable to combat them. Forced to flee westward from the ever advancing Avars, the Arani were forced to put aside their differences and band together. The chosen leader of this great alliance was called Queen Dania. United together, the Arani were able to hold for a short time, but were soon forced to flee further. Queen Dania helped to give the people bravery enough to flee into the dark and mysterious Angarden. Desperate to protect her people she prayed alound one night while alone in the woods "Any and all gods, I beg of your, guide and protect my people." By chance, the mighty king of angarden, Thastre heard her. Taken in by her beauty he promised to forever watch over the ferranes as he would watch over the other races under his charge. He even promised to give her a son who would be a mighty champion for her people. The result of their agreement was the demi-god child Ferranon. Heartened by the birth of an heir (and a demi-god no less) the people became reinvigorated and followed Dania where-ever she lead. Secretly however, she was following the directions of her son Ferranon, who knew the way out of angarden by nature. 20 years after his birth, Ferranon first saw the land he was destined to rule. The now venerable Queen Dania soon passed away, and Ferranon became King of the Arani. But instead of taking this throne, he taught the people of Druidic religion, formerly only known by elves and fey. He took the title of Verrix: King of the Druids, but refused any other royal title. He taught the people to rule themselves as independant clans, promising them strength and unity despite this so long as they put aside differences whenver he called. The traditions of Ferranain (the land of Ferranon) were set, and the Arani slowly began to call themselves Ferranes (children of Ferranon) more often than not, and their old name was forgotten. After 100 years, at the age of roughly 120, Ferranon told the druids to select a new Verrix from amoung the Chieftains of the Clans, and wandered off into the wilderness, never to be seen again. The actions of Ferranon set the traditions for future Verrix. Like Ferranon they are selected from noble stock, but give up their nobility in favour of religious might. They alone have the power to anull all clan blood-feuds, and even further to declare a Furore, inciting all the clans against a single target. The clans of Ferranains were taught to be individualistic, free-minded and self-sufficient, but they were also taught to understand when unity is more important, and to accept the rulings of their divinely elected Verrix.